


Some Hack

by evilfox



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假设，Mark要找Eduardo说他的创业大计的那一晚，Eduardo跑到隔壁学校派对去了。不是四兄弟设定，只是随便crossover一下</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Hack

“你在哪儿？”Mark把手机贴在耳边。

“MIT，AEPi的联谊派对，我告诉过你。”电话另一头，Eduardo的声音淹没在嘈杂的背景音乐里。

“你告诉我的是有这么个派对，没说你要去。”Mark纠正他。

“那我现在告诉你了，好吗。”

“……好吧。你几点回来？”

“说不准……有什么事吗？”

当然有！Mark心中愤愤。他像是那种会没事给人打电话“只想听听你的声音”的类型吗？！

“我有个想法……”电话另一端的喧闹打断了他的话，听上去是Dustin他们。Mark认识到在电话里进行这个重要会谈不是个好主意。

“你说什么？”Eduardo问。

“算了，你等着，我过去找你。”Mark挂断了电话。

他背上双肩包，决定跑步过去。

Mark在华氏20度的冷风里奔跑着，他感到耳边有点发凉，但是根本没有一点心思来在意这种事。他满脑子装着那个令他血脉偾张的大计划，他几乎可以肯定Eduardo也会为此激动不已。

见鬼，为什么Eduardo非要把时间浪费在那种毫无益处的派对上？

两校AEPi合办的派对，如果不是全美最没劲的派对那才怪了。过去的一年里他已经受够了那些社交耻辱柱一样的活动，糟糕的场地，糟糕的音乐，糟糕的酒水，寥寥可数的平庸女生，社交尴尬程度一个赛过一个的犹太宅男。很难相信Eduardo还能对这些派对保持兴致，看在上帝的份上，他都大三了！

Eduardo这家伙到底是有什么问题？！

带着这个未解之谜，Mark来到这场主题为“加勒比之夜”的派对上。现场糟糕的一切毫不令人意外。

“Mark！”Dustin双颊微红地冲向他，“我还以为你不来了。”

“我不是为了派对来的。”Mark赶紧撇清，“Eduardo人呢？”

“他在跳舞。”

他顺着Dustin的视线看出去……的确，Eduardo在跳舞，和一个陌生男孩。

Eduardo顶着个有点滑稽的草帽，手里端着什么饮料，竟然有点“玩得挺高兴”的样子。他的舞伴是个同样穿着夏威夷衬衫的金发小个子，显然是个MIT学生，你很难忽视他右手无名指上闪瞎眼的硕大金戒指（注1），可能在念大三——这群人刚拿到戒指没多久恨不得天天顶在头上。

那个金发男孩和Eduardo贴得很近，合着音乐轻轻晃动着，时不时交换一个微笑或像是谈论着什么。

Dustin向他们挥了挥手，Eduardo注意到Mark在场，就和他的舞伴说了句什么，随即向Mark这边走来。

“Mark！” 他踏着轻快的步子走近。

Mark下意识地向后躲了一下，比起和Eduardo共舞，他更想尽快离开这里。

“Eduardo，”那个留着半长金发的男孩在不远处叫他。

Eduardo回过头。

“竞选加油（good luck with the punch party）。”那男孩说。

Eduardo笑着比个手势回去。

“他在说什么？”Mark问。

“我还没告诉你吧？”Eduardo露出那种有点窘迫的喜悦，就像他自己还不敢相信这件事，“我进了凤凰社的初选。”

……很好。Mark想。好极了。

这就是为什么他看上去开心得要上天了，不喝几杯过不去今晚了。这种时候，别说AEPi的差劲派对，就算是巴勒斯坦团结委员会办个派对他都会去的。

“我们出去说话好吗？”

“外面冷死了，也就20度吧。”他把Mark圈在怀里，像是怕他冻着似的，“天啊，你怎么过来的，身上这么冰……”

这家伙进个初选就得意忘形了，就好像他已经是凤凰社的一员了，可以打着“终极俱乐部”的旗号去招蜂引蝶了。

讲真的，如果Eduardo为了一个四分卫或者赛艇队员移情别恋，Mark也没话好说。不是说那样的话Eduardo就不是个人渣了，只是他可以当个思路正常的人渣。可是……MIT的工科宅？！你这是逗我？！

“你刚才泡的那个黄毛是谁？”Mark并不掩饰脸上的嫌恶。

Eduardo笑起来，“我没泡谁。那是Lex Luthor，今年‘大赛’（注2）上那个病毒就是他搞的，我猜你们可以聊聊。”

的确，当时连Mark自己也表示那真是“有两下子（some hack）”。但这不代表他有权利像那样黏着别人的男朋友。

“我们出去说话。我不想看到你在我说正事的时候跟MIT的哪个矮冬瓜眉来眼去。”

Eduardo笑着妥协了，跟着Mark回到户外的冷风里。

“所以，你想说什么？”Eduardo唇边逸出白色的呵气。

“我有一个很棒的想法……本来我想邀请你当合伙人，但是现在我要重新考虑一下和你合作的可能性。”

“什么？”Eduardo看上去一头雾水。

“我来晚了半个小时你就在搭讪别的男生了，这使我对你的原则和诚信度产生了严重怀疑，我必须考虑你的处事态度可能对整个团队造成的伤害。”Mark面无表情地说。

“……你是在说你准备把我从你还没成立的公司里踢出去吗？”Eduardo哭笑不得。

“别笑，这是认真的，如果你连自己的老二都管不好，我怎么能信任你管理我的公司？”

“我什么都没做，Mark。”他露出一张无辜脸。

那双眼睛。Mark想。那双似乎总是有点湿润的棕色眼睛，能说服任何陪审团判他无罪。

“好吧，是我的错。我不该和那个男生跳舞，行了吗？你了解我的，Mark，我不会背叛你，在任何事上。”他抓起Mark的手，塞进自己花纹衬衫里，“你摸我的心跳，我没有骗你。”

Mark有点措手不及。他的手覆在Eduardo单薄的胸肌上，被冻得微微战栗的身体温暖着Mark冰凉的手心。

“谁是你男人？看着我，Mark，谁是你男人？谁最疼你？是我。”

“你，别，我是说……”他尴尬地抽回手，“别这样好吗，我不需要你哄我。别哄我。”Mark吁了口气，暗自庆幸没有人路过这里目击他们。

“我知道。可是我想。”Eduardo流露出一丝恶作剧得逞的自满。

是的，Eduardo老是想做一些“普通臭情侣会做的事”。这就是他的问题。

“那我们没事了，好吗？说说你的正事吧。”

Mark清了清嗓子，“是这样，你看，大家上Facemash不是为了看漂亮妞，漂亮妞哪儿都有，他们上Facemash是因为……”他说到一半，又顿住了，“……Wardo，说真的，MIT男生？你就这点品味？”

“Mark！我说了我什么也没做！有完没完了？”

“好吧好吧。”

“接着说你的，Facemash，”

“对，我是说，大家上Facemash因为看到了自己身边的人……”

几分钟后，Mark Zuckerberg拿到了他需要的启动资金。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1、即Brass Rat，麻省理工的年级戒指。  
> 2、即The Game，我不知道中文怎么说，就这样翻了，指的是哈佛、耶鲁两校的传统橄榄球对抗赛，隔壁的麻省理工则有一个传统是使用技术手段给这项赛事捣乱，即所谓的“MIT hacks”。


End file.
